In the structural design of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a peripheral circuit of an array substrate includes an ESD circuit, gate scanning lines, data lines, common electrode lines, repair lines, test lines, etc. A high-end display panel generally has the characteristic of high resolution and narrow bezel. As numerous peripheral circuits are disposed in a peripheral circuit region, large parasitic capacitance load tends to be formed, so signal delay and poor display tend to occur. Meanwhile, large circuit area is also unfavorable for the implementation of a narrow-bezel panel.